Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Deutschland!
by Ayla The Librarian
Summary: Germany just wants to go home and relax. Little does he know that Italy and Prussia have other ideas. First of the Hetalia Birthday series, was written and posted a while ago on Germany's birthday! Shameless GerIta.


**_Hetalia Birthdays_**

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Deutschland!_

After another hard day at the capital of Berlin, Ludwig Beilschmidt, also known as Germany, was ready to just fall on his bed and sleep. But, knowing his brother and best friend/secret crush, they would be busy concocting some insane idea. Again.

Ludwig sighed in relief when he saw his house in front of him, and he parked his car in the driveway before heading up the walkway with a small smile. At least now he could relax a bit. Well, he thought so.

"Ve~ he's here!"

"Feli, shush! Do you want to ruin the awesome surprise!"

"Why am I here? I hate the potato bastard."

"Lovi~ don't be like that!"

"_Oui, mon petit,_ don't be like-ow!"

"You deserved that, Papa..."

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but sighed and opened the door after a few moments of silence. What he saw nearly made him jump, but his dogs jumped on him and pushed him to the ground.

"Surprise!"

Ludwig blinked as he pushed an excited Blackie off of him. There were several nations grinning at him, and he could now smell several appetizing dishes, along with the unmistakable smell of pasta that had almost completely been embedded in the house. He was distracted when Gilbert pulled the three dogs off and sent them after the odd polar bear that was laying under the table. His older yet smaller brother was grinning in his usual insane way. "_Alles Gute zum Gerbutstag, bruder!_"

Ludwig blinked as the date finally registered in his head. It _was_ his birthday, wasn't it? He had totally forgotten because of the overwhelming paperwork his boss had suddenly plopped on his desk. Basically, it was everything that had to be cataloged into the updated database that had been missed in the initial scan. The German let a small smile cross his lips as he was helped up by Gilbert. "_Danke, bruder_."

"Doitsu~" The German was suddenly attacked by a hyperactive Italian. "_Buon compleanno_!"

Ludwig patted the smaller man's shoulder and blushed a little when he received a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Feliciano."

Overall, it was a pleasant birthday. There were several people he wasn't expecting-Russia being the main nation, but apparently Gilbert had been convinced to allow the Russian by his friend Can...uh...Canada! Now he remembered, after the hissy fit/rant that Gilbert had thrown over how the poor lad was ignored he decided it was in his best interests to remember the Canadian. Also, Russia had oddly enough been behaving himself-he had a feeling it was because of the threat of being given to his sister by America. He couldn't help but find it funny how the nations interacted, and how friendships tended to fluctuate thanks to politics.

"Ve~ time to open gifts Ludwig!" Feliciano bounced toward the large pile of gifts that Ludwig had somehow managed to miss and grabbed the first one, which was from Gilbert. "Here you go!"

Ludwig opened the wrapping paper-black with little Gilbirds on it-and after opening the box turned red and slammed the cover back on the box. "_BRUDER!_"

"Kesesese! Hope you enjoy your gift, West!"

"Ve~ what is it Doitsu?" Feliciano asked, although he had a feeling he knew what it was. As much as people would like to pretend, he was by no means the innocent _angelo_ people tended to think of him as. And knowing Gilbert, he must have gotten his brother something very perverted.

Ludwig, much to everyone's amusement, turned redder. "Nothing, Feliciano. Don't worry about it." He quickly hid the box underneath the couch and accepted the next gift, a t-shirt that America had clearly made. He had to chuckle a bit, seeing as how the younger nation had taken the title of the song _America, Fuck Yeah!_ and put it on the t-shirt, except changed _America_ to _Germany_. At least it showed that the boy had actually put some thought into it. He was, however, secretly relieved that it wasn't a year's worth of McDonald's coupons.

The party was an overall success, even though Canada's polar bear ended up getting into the cake with Gilbird. Somehow France managed to pull another one seemingly out of nowhere, so there was still cake to be had. After a rather out-of-tune singing of Happy Birthday in several languages (it was odd to hear the song in German, French, English, Italian, Korean and Spanish at the same time) and cutting of the cake, everyone left when it was rather late. Even Gilbert left, following Canada and bugging the younger nation about how "awesome his plan was" and how he won the bet.

"Fine, I'll make you pancakes for a week, Gil."

"Yes! I love you Mattie!"

Ludwig watched in amusement as Gilbert hugged Canada around the waist (what a height difference between the two!) and was still going on about the awesomeness of pancakes or something like that. He almost jumped when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Feliciano, who looked uncharacteristically nervous. In fact, his eyes were completely open and not in that dazed look they always were. "Yes, Feliciano?"

"I, well, I didn't give you your gift yet, Ludwig," the Italian admitted, looking down at the floor with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow curiously. "You didn't?"

Feliciano shook his head and looked up at Ludwig, a determined gleam in his eye and a smile on his face. "You need to close your eyes first! It's a surprise!"

With a slight sigh Ludwig did so. His ears picked up what sounded like a heavy object being dragged across the floor, and he opened his mouth to question the sound when he was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his. His eyes shot open to find that Feliciano-the normally oblivious Italian-kissing him. The sound he had heard was a chair being dragged across the carpet so that Feliciano could be closer to his level. Ludwig closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, enjoying the kiss as Feliciano wound his arms around his neck. They pulled back after several long moments, a curious Ludwig looking at a shyly embarrassed Feliciano. "Was that the surprise, Feli?"

Feliciano nodded, a small grin spreading across his face. "I really, really like you, Ludwig. And, I think I've been in love with you for centuries."

Ludwig blinked in confusion. "I don't think we've known each other that long?"

Feliciano merely giggled and got off the chair and out of Ludwig's arms, much to the larger nation's disappointment. "I'll be right back, you'll see!"

The German didn't have long to wait, and when Feliciano came back his jaw dropped and he was pretty sure he was blushing. "F-Feliciano!"

The Italian giggled and spun, letting the green skirt of his old maid uniform float around him. "You like it?"

Ludwig put a hand on his head, eyebrows furrowed as he felt old memories return...ones of him living with Austria, Italy teaching him how to paint, and their true first kiss. Ludwig looked at Feliciano, new understanding in his eyes. "You were a _boy_?"

Feliciano this time burst into laughter. "I knew you'd remember if I wore this!" He bounced up to Ludwig and literally jumped into his arms, the German managing to catch him after years of doing so. " _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_, Ludwig!"

Ludwig had to smile at the horribly accented birthday wish and squeezed the boy lightly. "_Grazie_, Feli."

Feliciano wiggled out of Ludwig's grip and grabbed Ludwig's hand, an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. "Come on, Ludwig. There's something I've been wanting to do with you since the 900s..."

Ludwig could only blush at the implications. Perhaps the book Gilbert had gotten him, _How to Please Your Italian Lover_, would actually come in handy.

* * *

**Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of Hetalia Birthdays! Basically, this story will cover almost every country's birthday, and if pairings are applicable they will be there. The following pairings are definites:**

**GerIta, Spamano, PruCan, Giripan, AustriaHungary, and RussiAmerica. If anyone else has any recommendations for say, England or China, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**P.S. Sorry it's late, Germany!**


End file.
